eggrebirthfandomcom-20200213-history
Spookign
Spookign Actual Name Felix Raine Nelson General - Male, he/him pronouns - Height 5'4 - Weight 113 lbs. - Age 14, born July 1st 2004 - Child labor laws forbid him from having a real job but I guess first year high school student counts as an occupation or something? - Ben Shapiro Hamburger Helper His general appearance consists of a dirty blonde undercut and grayish blue (nearly useless) eyes. He wears glasses that he can barely see without, and you will rarely ever see him without them for he REFUSES to wear contacts. Yeah I'm not putting shit in my eyes. His skin is ghostly pale besides his face that's constantly cherry red, making him look like he either spent a week dying in the sun or just got finished running 50 miles. Maybe both, who knows. His typical outfit is some kind of pj pants and a random T-shirt that he pulled out of his closet before he even put his glasses on, sometimes a sweatshirt if it's cold outside. Catch him on a good day and he might be wearing jeans or something. Catch him on a REALLY good day and he's probably wearing whatever he wore to bed because he hasn't moved since he woke up - if he's even woken up yet. Really good day = he has no plans and doesn't plan on planning anything. Find Him on Social Media! Instagram: @heccign, @spookign during spookytime and @jollyheccign around the time people start putting up their Christmas lights Snapchat: owoutstanding Twitter: @homojesus2 Vine 2: @youaregay666 (matching with laugh.track) Discord: swanky jesus#3140 Kik: @honkifyoulovegodjr Amino (Mystery Skulls Animated, Gravity Falls, Splatoon2, OverTheGardenWall, Doki Doki Literature Club!): swankyjesus Redbubble (if that counts?): honkhonkheccign Bio (Written by Craiggorry) Alrighty, listen here. God - noun - Spookign, whomst was cast down from the Heavens. Absolute memelord here. Absolute unit as well. And he's got kitters. Kitters, Maybelline. That's some good h*ckin' cats Felix has. Just like everyone (presumably) in the group chat, he wakes up at 3 AM, along with me, Craiggorry. Bio V2 (Written by the Man Himself) hi whats up yeah i wrote just about everything up at the top of my page but im getting tired of using proper coherent english speech and grammar so jebjhkfhihwfjwkfihrhfuuiqrhiuhr. yeehaw. third person pov is weird too so we out here gang gang!!!!!!!!!! though craiggorry decided to create a whole entire wiki article for the dab o clock gang, i was the one who threw together the actual group chat just out of boredom. the army started with craiggorry, jwanimations, laugh.track and i but it grew once we decided to build a whole disappointment of a community off of it. just think, this all started because we decided that triangle wakes up at exactly three in the morning every day to dab and go back to sleep. actually, craiggorry had the idea, laugh.track drew it, and polygoons himself made it canon. along with this monstrosity polygoons also confirmed that him and square guy wake up together just an hour later and do fortnite dances. but enough about that! or not because i have nothing to say about myself egg rebirth gang egg rebirth gang